Put It In Writing
by xx.just.a.contradiction.xx
Summary: Ron is in denial. Harry tries to help. Hermione remains clueless. A note in class becomes the key.


A note between Harry and Ron (and then Hermione) in class...

Harry normal  
**Ron bold  
**_Hermione italics._

* * *

Erm, Ron? You might want to stop drooling – she's looking at you.

**What the hell are you talking about?**

Hermione. You keep staring at her.

**No I don't. **

Um, yes do.

**Fine. I do… She's got something on her face.**

Well, most people have eyes, noses and mouths you know…

**Ha ha ha dee ha… Prat.**

You like her.

**No I don't, she's my best friend.**

So?

**So. I can't like her.**

Yes you can.

**No I can't.**

Don't argue with me or I'll hex you.

**Bring it on Scar-boy.**

You did not just write that.

**No, I didn't…**

Yeah, coz that was pathetic.

**What are we writing about again?**

Never mind… So, Hermione… You like her.

**No I-------------**

**I really wish you wouldn't hex me like that.**

I told you not to argue with me.

**Fine. I do.**

Ha! I knew it! (Does a little victory dance)

**Help me?**

With what? You seem to be doing fine on your own. (Snorts)

**Prat. Did you know you sound like a pig when you do that?**

As opposed to looking like one?

**Yeah, that was pathetic.**

Yeah, I know: let's overlook that one.

**Yes, lets. Anyway – Help me.**

Well, for starters, you could wipe your mouth.

**What the hell are you – oh… thanks. (Wipes his mouth embarrassedly)**

Anytime. So… you know, I reckon you should ask the twins to help – they seem to get plenty of attention off the girls.

**NOOOOOOO! NO NONO NONNONNOOOOOOOOO!**

D'you reckon you could make that any clearer?

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Ok, I think I get the point mate.

**Good. No twins.**

Why not?

**They'll crucify me.**

That could be funny…

**Shut up.**

Fine. (Goes to crumple parchment)

**Ok, I'm sorry! I really, really need your help.**

I know, you're a shocking flirter.

**Like you're any better!**

Cho was a mistake…

**I'll say; stupid choice in friends too.**

Yeah, your sister's a much better judge of character.

**WHAT! Oh yeah, that's right… you two are together now… **

Ron, we've been together for weeks.

**Yeah I know, I forgot.**

You forgot?

**Yes. Problem?**

Erm, no…

**Good. Now… Back to helping me?**

This would be so much easier if you would just agree with me…

_What would be so much easier if he agreed with you?_

Oh, hi Hermione.

_Hi. So, what are we writing about?_

**Nothing. Nothing at all. Right Harry?**

Yes. Nothing at all…

_Oh, fair enough… So, how are things with you and Ginny?_

Brilliant!

_That's great, I'm happy for you both._

Thanks… Ron, you're quiet. (Sniggers)

**What? Oh, yeah… Um, tired.**

Right.

_So, Ron… Who are you taking to the graduation ball? _

(Harry begins to laugh)

**Um, no one yet… Why? (Kicks Harry under the table.)**

(Harry yelps and continues to snigger)

_Oh really? I'd have thought you'd have asked someone by now._

**Oh. No… Not yet… Who are you taking?**

_No one yet… Haven't been asked…_

(Harry motions to Ron to ask her)

**Oh really? That's weird.**

_Why?_

**I just thought you'd have been asked.**

_No… I'm the only girl in seventh year who hasn't got a date… It's quite sad._

(Harry makes wild movements in the air, signalling to Ron to ask her)

**Oh… I don't think it's sad.**

(Harry begins to smack his head on the table in exasperation)

_Harry, are you quite alright?_

What? Oh, headache…

_That will make it worse, I'm afraid._

Really? I've always found it helps…

_Oh?_

Mmm… So Ron, did you remember that thing you had to ask Hermione?

**No… what thing?**

The thing… That you had to ask her.

**What thing that I had to ask her!**

About the thing… You know the um, THING!

**WHAT THING!**

(Harry mimes dancing to him)

**Dancing lessons? Since when did I have to ask her about – oh.**

(Harry sighs in relief)

_What did you have to ask me Ron?_

**Oh, um, well… Will you erm, go to the Graduation Ball with me, Hermione?**

(Harry begins to laugh)

**(Ron kicks Harry under the table again.)  
**(Harry yelps.)

_(Hermione blushes and nods.) Yes, I'd love to._

**Erm, that's great.**

_Yes, so…_

Y'know, that headache's suddenly got much worse, I think I'm going to go see Madam Pomfrey…

_I told you banging it on the table wouldn't help._

Yes, you were right. Bye. (Gets up and leaves)

**So…**

_So…_

**So…**

_How long have you liked me?_

**Pardon?**

_Ron, we're writing, you can just re-read it._

**Oh, right (gives a weak chuckle)**

_Yes…_

**Um, a while.**

_Any more exact than that?_

**Few years…**

_Few years! Ron! Why didn't you say something!_

**Coz I was afraid you'd laugh at me.**

_That is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard._

**How long have you like ME then!**

_Pardon?_

"**we're writing, you can just re-read it."**

_Oh right. (gives a weak chuckle)_

**Hmmm so!**

_A few years…_

**Oh.**

_Yes…_

**Hermione?**

_Yes Ron._

**I love you.**

_I love you too._

**(kisses her)**

_(kisses him back)_

(Harry comes back)

**(_They are still kissing)_**

FINALLY! (Begins to laugh again)

* * *

**_Hey!_**

**_Well, i just had this little drabble and decided to post it...  
Hope you like it._**

**_Ash xx_**


End file.
